Beautiful Soul
by NightStar101
Summary: Harry has a talk with Hermione about how beautiful she really is, inside and out. Pure Fluff Songfic


Title: Beautiful Soul

Summery: Harry has a talk with Hermione about how beautiful she really is, inside and out. Pure Fluff Songfic

A/N: Hi, and I'm Coolit , the writer of this story. This is my first solo Songfic (I wrote a Songfic inside a chapter of my on-going story). The song is called 'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse McCartney (of Summerland and Dream Street, Yea I know what you're thinking but there something about this song that inspired me to write this. And the fact that I'm a guy doesn't help and yes I am happily dreaming about a taken girl. ) If you want to listen to the song there is a link in my profile. I don't own HP, the song or the book 'Where the Heart is'. Sorry if you find it short.

Life Sucks, doesn't it? Even with being the great 'Harry Potter', nothing is goes right. I just lose a Quidditch match to Ron, can you believe that, Ron beat me. Snape gave me detention for just sitting there as he put it. And top of that I have the most homework that I have ever gotten. Oh, and there's the fact that I have to kill or be kill of an evil wizard. It wasn't the best day in the world. I would do anything just to have a simple life, with a family and someone to love.

I need to talk to someone or at least get the day out of my mind. It's killing me. I could go to Ron, but I don't think that I want to hear him going on and on about how he beat me in a simple match of Quidditch; about how he beat the almighty Harry Potter. Ron was a great friend, well he could be most of the time, but sometimes I wish that he wasn't so jealous. I don't see what's so great about my life; my parents died when I was one, my family treated me like a slave, worst them a slave and two years ago the closest thing I had to a father was killed by his cousin. If he could only see that I would give anything to have his life.

_**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**_

There were only two people that I could truly speak to without looking at me like he was a legend or something, Neville Longbottom, being the first of the two. Neville and I had become closer after he had gone with them to the Ministry of Magic in their fifth year. We became tight after his mom died, while in coma. After that we could tell each other anything. But I don't really feel like talking to him either. As much as I hate to say, Neville intimidated me a little. He doesn't see it, but can overcome just about anything that came his way.

That just left one person: Hermione Granger. The girl who knows me better then I think I know myself. She tells me that I acting stupid, when ever I need to be told so. I'm not sure if I would be the same person without her. He was been my guide, my light, my protector, and overall my angel. Just one question, can people fall in love with their angels? Never mind, it doesn't matter.

As I walk into the common room, I saw the female part of the 'golden trio,' sitting in front of the fire reading a book, which I knew she would be doing. I didn't move for a while just staring at the beauty in front of me.

_**I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be, always faithful  
I want to be, what you've always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**_

"Hey Hermione," I told her sitting next to her leaning back onto the couch. She looked over at me with one of her killer smile. The ones that tells me, I could never leave or betray her.

"Hey Harry." She said moving closer to me and lay down to put her head on top of my lap.

"Getting comfortable?" I asked her.

"So what if I am?" she replied.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I tell her. "So what are you reading?"

"Where the heart is"

"What's it about?"

"Wal-Mart" She said in a giggle.

_**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**_

"What?"

"It's a big muggle store in the United States."

"Oh"

"Yea"

"Wait, that doesn't explain anything about the book?"

"Well this woman lives in Wal-Mart, and has her baby there."

"Wow."

"That's only the half of it."

"I'll have to read it sometimes." I said and then paused, "Hermione." I said looking it her eyes.

_**Your beautiful soul, yeah  
  
You might need time, to think it over  
But I'm just fine, moving forward  
I'll ease your mind, if you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, come on lets try**_

"Yes, Harry?" She looked back at me.

"Do you want to have any kids?"

"Wow, now where did that come from?"

"The story." I told her plain and simple.

"So you do listen to me and just so you know I want lots of smart, brave kids. What about you?"

"I want the same thing but they have to play Quidditch." I said earning a laugh from her.

"Men and their sports"

"Well, you come to every one of my games."

"Only because I care about you."

'_Only not in the way I want you to_' I thought.

_**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**_

"I glad you do. And now back to the kid talks." I told her

"It doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to die alone."

"Why do you say that?" I tell her, hear my voice change a little in a more concerned one.

"Why would someone want to marry me? Miss. Know-it-all, correction, Miss. Ugly Know-it-all."

'_I would_' I wanted to tell her but instead I told her, "You're not ugly."

_**Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Baby do you think you could want me too?  
I don't want to waste your time  
Baby, do you see things the way I do?  
I just want to know if ya feel it to  
There is nothing left to hide**_

"Yes I am"

"No you're not."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Harry!"

"What? All I did was agree with you."

"So now you're putting me down?"

"No, I'm lying. You're one of the most beautiful people that I know." I said with as much meaning as I could.

"No, I'm not"

"Hermione, look at me." I said as she gave me her full attention. "Believe it or not, you're beautiful and so much more."

"Now how did you come up with this?"

_**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul**_

"Because you're not just another pretty face, or someone to hold. On top of that you have the best soul in the whole world."

"Thanks Harry." She said leaning over and give me a kiss on my check.

"Your welcome, but I was only telling the truth. That what I love about you." '_Wait did I just tell her I love her?'_

"Love, Harry, don't you think that is a little strong?" she asked.

'_It's now or never." _I tell myself. "No, I don't. I am so in love with you."

"Why me? You could have your pick of any girl."

"Does that include you?" I tried to joke around with her.

"Harry, answer me."

_**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**_

"Hermione, where do I begin? You're the one I want to chase; you're the one I want to hold. I can't help it, I'm in love with you. Hermione, is it crazy for wanting you?"

"Yes, Harry, but that what love is. It's crazy and unexcitable."

"Sorry for wasting your time."

_**Oh, beautiful soul yeah  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
You're beautiful soul, yeah**_

"You could never waste my time."

"So, am I wasting _my_ time?"

"No, I don't think you are." She said lending and giving him a small peak on his lips.

"Hermione, I love you and your beautiful soul."


End file.
